Das Bild vom schwarzen Mann
Mein Wecker klingelte heute nach meinem 2 wöchigen Urlaub wieder morgens um 7:00 Uhr. Am liebsten würde ich wie jeder andere Mensch lieber liegen bleiben, aber mein Chef hasst Verspätungen. Also schnell aufstehen, duschen, frühstücken und dann los zur Arbeit. Ich war Einzelhandelskaufmann in einem Supermarkt in der Nähe. Ich verdiente dort nicht viel doch das war immer noch besser als Arbeitslosengeld. Leider musste ich oftmals samstags arbeiten aber das konnte ich verkraften. Ich wollte also los zum Lager um mir Ware zum verräumen zu holen. Im Lager angekommen sah ich nun jedoch nicht mehr Karl, wie jeden anderen Morgen, sondern jemand anders. Ich kannte ihn nicht und fragte mich, warum er und nicht Karl hier war. “Entschuldigen Sie. Ich habe Sie hier noch nicht gesehen sind Sie neu?” fragte ich den Fremden. “Oh natürlich, Sie müssen Jon sein, richtig? Ich bin Robert Philips und ja, ich bin in der Tat neu. Ich bekam die Stelle als Lagerleiter als diese unerwartet frei wurde. Naja wie denn auch sei hier vorne stehen die Waren, die Sie heute verräumen sollen. Also los an die Arbeit.” “Moment, unerwartet frei wurde? Was warum? Was ist mit Karl?” “Sie Wissen es “ “Nein ich hatte Urlaub. Was ist passiert“ “Das sollten Sie lieber den Boss fragen.” Natürlich fragte ich mich was da passiert ist, also ging ich zum Boss um nach zu fragen. “Entschuldigung, Herr Martin? Könnte ich Sie kurz was fragen?” “Aber fassen Sie sich kurz.” ”Es geht um Karl. Was ist mit ihm? Warum hat Mister Phillips die Stelle?” “Das könnten Sie auch jeden anderen fragen der hier arbeitet. Er fing an sich seltsam zu verhalten. Am Anfang dachte sich niemand was dabei aber es wurde Tag für Tag schlimmer. Er schien regelrecht wahnsinnig zu werden. Er schaute sich andauernd um, und schien mit jemanden zu sprechen wo niemand war, er schrie Verschwinde ins nichts und konnte so seine Arbeit nicht mehr verrichten. Also hab ich ihn gefeuert und Herrn Philipps eingestellt. Keine Ahnung was mit Karl los ist aber ich habe seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Und jetzt los an die Arbeit” Das war eigenartig. Der Karl den ich kenne ist doch nicht irre. Ich nahm mir daher vor nach der Arbeit mal bei ihm vorbei zu schauen. Ich kam an seiner Adresse an und ich merkte schon dass etwas nicht stimmte. Alles war runtergekommen und unordentlich, die Fenster waren zugenagelt und das obwohl Karl eigentlich sehr ordentlich ist. Ich ging zur Tür und klopfte. “Karl? Bist du da?” Ich legte mein Ohr an die Tür um vielleicht etwas hören zu können. “Du bekommst mich nicht! Lass mich in Frieden! Verschwinde endlich!” hörte ich aus dem Innern seines Hauses. “Karl! Ich bin es, Jon! Mach die Tür auf!” Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür. Dann hörte ich seine Stimme aus dem Fenster “Wenn ich die Tür öffne kommt “Er” rein! Dann wird er mich kriegen. Doch das soll er nicht! Ich will doch nur das er mich in Ruhe lässt!” sagte er. Und seine Stimme….er schien komplett vom Wahnsinn durchtrieben zu sein. So kannte ich Karl nicht. Was ist nur mit ihm los? “Karl! Beruhige dich! Wer soll dich in Ruhe lassen?” “Der schwarze Mann! Er will mich holen! Mich in seinen Bann ziehen. Doch das lasse ich nicht zu! So soll es mit mir nicht zu Ende gehen!” “Was ist denn los mit dir?! Und wie siehst du denn aus? Wann hast du das letzte mal geschlafen?” “Ich brauche keinen Schlaf! Wenn ich schlafe wird er mich holen! Er ist schon so nah…doch...wenn ich wach bin…bin ich….bereit….bereit zu reagieren...bereit ihn mit allen Mitteln zu bekämpfen die nötig sind um….zu überleben…..nur darum geht es Jon…..Überleben! Und nun Verschwinde! Oder er du wirst der nächste sein….” “Was redest du denn da? Verfolgt dich jemand?” “ Nicht jemand, Jon…….Etwas…..und nun geh en…” ”Karl?”….Da ist er Jon! Hinter dir…...Verschwinde endlich!!!!! Hau ab!! Lass mich in Ruhe!!!” Ich drehte mich um doch da war niemand. Ich beschloss nun zu gehen, fragte mich aber dennoch wer oder….was...dieser Schwarze Mann war. Ich fuhr also los nach Hause. “Der Schwarze Mann” murmelte ich vor mich hin. Meine Neugier brachte mich schließlich dazu, nach diesen Schwarzen Mann zu googeln. Ich fand ein Bild, bei dessen Anblick mir sofort unwohl wurde. Es war nicht beängstigend oder gruselig aber dennoch hatte ich sofort ein komisches Gefühl. Es zeigte 3 ältere Frauen vor einem Haus. Aber hinter einer der Frauen war ein komplett schwarzer Mann mit Hut, der seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er war pechschwarz und hatte kein erkennbares Gesicht. Könnte das der Mann sein von dem Karl sprach? Karl war schließlich nicht verrückt. Doch ein Mann aus einem Bild der ihn heimsucht erschien mir doch zu abstrakt. Ich beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und schlafen zu gehen. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war. Alles war dunkel. Ich schien im Freien zu sein, doch ich wusste nicht wie ich hierher kam. Ich schaute mich um. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Nur ich. Allein. Doch trotz der Einsamkeit fühlte ich mich…..beobachtet. Ich lief eine Weile und sah mich ständig weiter um. Immer noch nichts und niemand zu sehen. Nun begann alles um mich herum pechschwarz zu werden. Alles bis auf ein Weg. Ich ging diesen Weg entlang. Ich ging weiter und weiter und dann…...sah ich ihn in der Ferne. Den Schwarzen Mann den ich auf dem Bild gesehen hatte. “Hallo?” Rief ich ihn mit zitternder Stimme entgegen. Ich wollte nicht auf ihn zu gehen, denn schon wenn ich ihn ansah war mir unwohl. Also drehte ich mich um. Dann stand er plötzlich direkt vor mir. Ich konnte direkt in das Nichts sehen, wo eigentlich ein Gesicht sein sollte. Dann war ich wach. Ich lag schweißgebadet in meinem Bett. Mein Herz pochte wie wild gegen meine Brust. Ich sprang auf um das Licht an zu schalten. Mein Schlafzimmer sah aus wie immer. Ich war Zuhause. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war 3 Uhr morgens. Das war eine Katastrophe! Ich musste bald zur Arbeit. Doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Also setzte ich Kaffee auf um mich mit einer Tasse vor den Fernseher zu setzen um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Ich bekam diesen Traum nicht aus den Kopf. Im Fernsehen liefen Nachrichten. Irgendwelcher Auslandskram der mich sowieso nicht interessierte doch dann kam ein Live-Bericht. Eine Reporterin stand vor Karl´s Haus. “Der Hinweis kam gegen 23 Uhr von einem Anrufer der bei der Polizei Schüsse aus dem Haus meldete. Die Polizei kam gegen 23:15 Uhr an um dem nachzugehen. Im Haus, welches auf Karl Suelter angemeldet war, fand man einen unidentifizierbaren Toten. Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass es sich hierbei um den Eigentümer handelt. Die Polizei stellte außerdem eine Schrotflinte des Typs Remington 870 sicher. Die Polizei sagte dass ein Selbstmord beinahe unauschließbar ist” Ich schaltete weg. Ich konnte es nicht fassen….Karl war tot….Was hatte es nur mit diesem Schwarzen Mann auf sich. Karl hätte doch nie Selbstmord begangen. Aber ich wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Mittlerweile war es 5 Uhr, also machte ich mich für die Arbeit fertig. Ich ließ mir von Mister Philips die Ware zuteilen und machte mich an die Arbeit. Eigentlich war alles normal, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand hinter mir ist. Egal wie oft ich nachsah und mich vom Gegenteil überzeugte ich wurde dieses Gefühl nicht los. Ich beschloss daher es bestmöglichst zu ignorieren. Doch auch nach der Arbeit wurde ich dieses Gefühl nicht los. Selbst als ich in meinem Auto auf dem Heimweg war hatte ich es. Überall den ganzen Tag fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Und auch in meinem Bett ließ es nicht nach. Irgendwann schlief ich jedoch ein. Wieder Dunkelheit. Wieder Einsamkeit. Ich blickte mich wieder um und diesmal sah ich ihn sofort vor mir stehen. Ich hatte wieder panische Angst. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Irgendein unverständliches Geräusch kam aus dem Nichts seines Gesichts als er seine Hand hob und auf meine Schulter legen wollte. Kurz bevor er das tat schrie ich auf…...und war wieder wach, in meinem Bett, in meiner Wohnung. Heute musste ich nicht arbeiten, was mir nach dem Schlaf sehr zugute kam. Ich hatte jetzt schon Angst heute Abend wieder schlafen zu gehen. Aber jetzt musste ich erstmal wach werden. Heute hatte ich kaum was zu tun außer Einkaufen zu gehen. Also ging ich duschen, zog mich an, trank meinen Kaffee und machte mich los um den Rest des Tages zuhause sein zu können. Auch heute begleitete mich stets das gefühl unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Am Laden angekommen überprüfte ich die Einkaufsliste die ich mir immer machte um nicht so viel Zeit im Laden zu verschwenden. Käse, Aufschnitt, Milch, Brot, Kaffee und was man sonst halt so braucht zum Leben. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur Kasse als mein Herz einen Aussetzer machte. Unter den Kunden hätte ich für einen Moment schwören können...Ihn….gesehen zu haben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und redete mir ein das dass mit dem Schlafentzug der letzten Nächte zu tun hatte und ging zur Kasse um zu bezahlen. Doch auf dem Weg zum Auto, und diesmal war ich mir völlig sicher, sah ich ihn wieder in der Ferne. Diesmal länger und klarer. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Und dann beim nächsten Blinzeln….war er weg. Einerseits wollte ich schnell nach Hause und ins Bett aber andererseits hatte ich Angst ihn dann wieder zu sehen. Ich konnte so einen Traum nicht nochmal gebrauchen, ich musste morgen wieder zur Arbeit. Aber ich wusste nicht was Ich dagegen tun sollte und war mir sicher das ich wieder keinen Schlaf finden würde heut Nacht. Auch auf der Rückfahrt sah Ich ihn noch ein paar mal in der Ferne, was fast zu einem Unfall führte. Ich schaffte es allerdings nach Hause und war heilfroh darüber. Ich schloss die Tür ab und setzte mich an den Fernseher um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ich schaltete durch und blieb bei Prison Break, meiner aktuellen Lieblingsserie hängen. Und gerade als ich dachte mich etwas abgelenkt zu haben sah ich “Ihn” im Fernseher. Bei einer Aufnahme einer Menschenmenge. Im Fernsehen lief eine Wiederholung weshalb ich mir sicher war dass dieser Mann vorher nicht da war. Ich schaltete den Fernseher sofort aus, nahm meine Handy, steckte mir die Kopfhörer ein und machte Musik an. “In the end, it doesn't even matter” trällerte ich leise vor mich hin. Ich wollte nichts anderes mehr tun außer Musik hören, wurde aber bald von meinem Magen an meine menschlichen Bedürfnisse erinnert. Ich ging in die Küche und machte mir Nudelwasser fertig. Und dann sah ich beim Kochen aus dem Fenster und da war er wieder. Immer Noch weit weg aber er war da. Ich hielt inne. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und beschloss einfach weiter zu machen und nicht mehr raus zu sehen. Ich beschloss Allgemein heute Gar Nicht mehr aus irgendeinem Fenster zu sehen und machte nach dem Essen wieder meine Musik an und legte mich auf mein Sofa. Es war spät weshalb es nicht verwunderlich war, dass ich einschlief. Und ich wurde wieder nach einem Traum von Ihm wach. Diesmal allerdings später als sonst. Es war 5 Uhr morgens. Nicht gut aber besser als 4 oder 3 Uhr morgens wie es sonst der fall war. Ich wollte nicht aus dem Fenster sehen. Ich wollte nicht den Fernseher anmachen und ich wollte nicht zur Arbeit. Aber zur Arbeit musste ich. Ich wusste das ich ihn dort wieder sehen würde, musste mich aber bemühen es mir unter keinen umständen ansehen zu lassen. Ich musste es schaffen ihn zu ignorieren. Ihn aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen. Aber wie? Seit Tagen scheint er mich zu verfolgen wie soll ich ihn ausblenden?! Der Gedanke daran ihn die ganze Arbeit über immer wieder zu sehen war beängstigend. Aber ich musste es fortan schaffen ihn zu ignorieren! Egal wie! Ich machte mich also fertig und fuhr los. Ich sah ihn schon auf den hinweg, wollte ihn aber nicht fokussieren. Doch er zwängte sich regelrecht in meinen Sichtfokus. Er bewegte sich nie direkt, aber wenn ich meinen Blick von ihm abwand, sah ich ihn kurz darauf an einer anderen Stelle. Und ich könnte schwören dass er im Laufe der Tage immer näher kam. Ich kann nicht genau sagen wie lange ich ihn schon sehe doch er scheint sich auf mich zu zu bewegen ohne sich zu bewegen. Mittlerweile fiel meinen Chef auf das ich nicht mehr so effektiv arbeite wie vorher. “ Jon! Was zum Teufel ist los mit ihnen? Der Tag ist fast vorbei und sie haben so gut wie nichts gemacht!” “Entschuldigen sie….ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nicht gut” “Kriegen sie das in den Griff oder ich muss sie entlassen” sagte der Chef und drehte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten um und ging. Und auch mir war klar dass ich meine Schlaflosigkeit in den Griff kriegen musste. Ich beschloss nach der Arbeit zur Apotheke zu fahren um mir ein Schlafmittel verschreiben zu lassen. Als ich die Pillen hatte fuhr ich nach Hause und warf mir eine Schlaftablette ein. Ich konnte nur hoffen das “er” nicht wieder in meinen Träumen auftauchte. Doch er tat es. Es war wie die anderen male. Er stand vor mir und als er mich berühren wollte wachte ich auf. 3 Uhr morgens. Ich schnappte mir eine weitere Schlaftablette und wollte sie gerade nehmen als mir ein erschreckender Gedanke kam. In träumen wacht man auf kurz bevor man stirbt. Was also wenn ich immer aufwache bevor “er” mich berührt weil seine Berührung mich umbringt. Ich verfluchte mich in diesen Moment denn nun war ich mir 100%ig sicher das er näher kommt. Und irgendwann wird er mich erreichen. Ich hatte nun totale Panik! Ich rief bei der Arbeit an um mich für heute Krank zu melden. Ich konnte so nicht arbeiten. Eigentlich war es egal was ich tat. Nirgends fühlte ich mich sicher. Und mit dem Gedanken dass “er” auf mich zukommt wurde dieses unbehagen nur verstärkt. Doch ich wollte mich davon überzeugen. Also sah ich aus dem Fenster und erschrak. “Er” war nun keine 10 Meter mehr von meiner Wohnung entfernt! Ich wurde noch Panischer. Ich fühlte mich in meiner Theorie nun völlig bestätigt! Doch ich wollte nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt! Ich wollte keinen Schritt vor die Tür machen. Auch wenn ich mich zuhause auch nicht sicher fühlte doch wo sollte ich sonst hin? Also blieb ich zuhause. Mit jedem Tag wurde fortan das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden immer stärker! Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, ich aß kaum und saß nur mich in alle Richtungen umsehend auf meiner Couch. Ich wurde Paranoid, konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Nach 2 Tagen die ich Permanent wach war schlief ich tatsächlich ein. Dieser Traum war anders. Ich war in meiner Wohnung, in meinem Bett. Aber ich wusste es war ein Traum. Ich hörte Autos vorbeifahren als wenn ich wach wäre. Es schien so real und doch wusste ich dass es das nicht war. Dann hörte ich ein Knarren aus Richtung Küche. Ich erschrak. Langsam stand ich auf. Ich ging langsam zum Lichtschalter und wollte ihn anschalten. Doch er funktionierte nicht. Ich wollte meine Taschenlampe einschalten, doch auch die funktionierte nicht. Das einzige vorhandene Licht war das Mondlicht das durch meine Fenster schien. Ich ging also Richtung Küche, und mit jedem Schritt war mir unwohler doch ich wollte trotzdem weiter gehen. Und als ich die Küchentür öffnete sah ich “ihn”. Im nächsten Moment wurde ich durch ein Geräusch aus der Küche geweckt. Ich stand auf und schaltete das Licht an. Ich ging zur Küche. Ich stand vor der Tür. Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht öffnen, doch ich musste. Also öffnete ich sie und da stand er. Diesmal wachte ich nicht auf. Das war real. Ich rannte panisch aus der Wohnung! Als ich nach hinten sah stand er in der Haustür als es plötzlich heller wurde. Das letzte was ich vernahm war das Hupen des mir entgegen fahrenden Autos. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen